Akinator - Helpful?
by CutesyBunny
Summary: Cat realizes that no one has been on TheSlap in a year. So, she decides to try out a new game Tori showed her - Akinator-, and post it on TheSlap in a video. But when he tries to guess who Robbie is, will he ask uncomfortable questions that ruin the video? Or will she be a brave little redhead and post the video anyway? Cat-centric (for now...) in-direct Cabbie.


_**Hi!**_

_**Apparently my paren'ts DIDN'T come and make me go to sleep, so I finished this up!**_

_**(a few weeks ago):**_

_**Okay so I'm currently watching Victorious Season One, and I've noticed…**_

_**Cat used to do a LOT of randomly STRANGE videos… O_o**_

_**So, anyone heard of Akinator?**_

_**Yeah, it's this WEIRD genie interwebby dude who MOST of the time guesses EXACTLY who you're thinking of (even people you know).**_

_**Sooooo I thought, let's have Cat make a Slap Video playing this game! :D**_

_**Here we go! (Oh oh oh… [No one watches Raising Hope? OKAY… XD])**_

_**PS I do not own Victorious btw, Twilight, Rugrats or Akinator.**_

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

_Yay!_

I'm gonna make a video on TheSlap now!

No one's ever active anymore… Phooey.

Anyways, here we go!

_Camcorder is on!_

"Hi!" I smile at the camera. "It's me again… Since a year but whatever!"

I giggle, "Okay, so Tori showed me this _REALLY weird_ website, called 'Akinator'. Where it like, knows what you're thinking. It's _really_ creepy."

I raise my eyebrow. "So _I'm_ gonna play on it."

I change my voice to a whisper, "I'm gonna be thinking of my _brother_. Shh…"

"Okay, nickname… Cat. Age… 17. And I'm _definitely_ a girl." I giggle.

"Um, okay, it says is my character a male? Oh my God _yeah_ he is!"

"Does he personally know me? Yeah, he's my brother… Come on people."

"Do he and I share the same DNA? Uh-huh…"

"Does he have children? No! I'm not an aunt, heehee…"

"Is his first name the same as mine? _Noo_, cause that'd be weird."

"Is he older than 18? Mmhmm… _**(1)**_"

"Is he an adult? Well he acts like a child… But I guess so."

"Do we have the same grandparents? Yeah."

"Is he… _less_ than 18 years old? _No_! You _just_ asked me if he was _older_ than 18!" I shake my head in frustration.

"I think of… you?! No I'm not thinking of _myself_, that would be Trina, heh-heh…"

"Ugh, okay guys, let's try this again."

I clear my throat. "Has he ever played on the Packers? Um… what is that?" I raise my eyebrow at the camera curiously.

_Click._

**~~Victorious~~**

_Click._

"Okay so I just looked up Packers, and apparently it's some football team. No he doesn't play football, at least not professionally. I don't know if he _could_ play football actually…" I huff in frustration. "'Kay next question!"

"Um, is he living in my house or a neighbor's house? Yeah! He's my brother."

"Has he reached one million followers on Splashface? No… He uploads… very _disturbing_ things on Splashface." _**(2)**_

"Is he related to me? Oh my God yes!" I smiled, clapping happily. "See, you're not stupid Akinator…"

"Is he… sexy? Oh my _GOD_ no! Ewww… That's just _gross_. Akinator _why_ would you ask me that?!" I cringe.

"Do I… _control_ him? Um, _no_…"

"Do we both have the same parents? Yes…"

"Do we live in the same house? Yeah we do actually! Heehee…"

"Has he known me as a baby? Yes."

"Does he wear a bra? _Sadly_ yes… He likes… dressing weirdly at home."

"Does he have claws? I hope not." I look at the camera in confusion.

"Is he as old as I am? No."

"Is he from Twilight? No, ew- don't get me _started_ on Twilight… Werewolves and vampires are scary as _chiz_ what were you thinking Bella?!" _**(3)**_ I giggle, smiling. "'Kay next question."

"Is he a boy? Um, I think we've been over this…"

"Does he speak to me? Well _kind of_ I mean, he makes _really_ weird, incomprehensible noises but I _kind of_ understand what he means. Like he'll twist he legs and whine when he needs to pee, frown and whimper when he's sad, scream when he's happy, you get the gist. So, I'm gonna go with 'probably.'" _**(4)**_

"Do we have the same mother? Yes, we _do_!"

"Do I _own_ him? No, that would be weird."

"Is he over 40 years old? No, ew! My parents are _not_ 60."

"Do I _feed_ him? Well sometimes I mean, he gets a little messy when eating yogurt or cereal…"

"Is he mean? _Sometimes_, cause he has _really weird_ mood swings- like _really_ weird-, and I don't get _why_ anyone would do that."

"Is he associated with prison? Um… Maybe… I'm just gonna go with 'probably' for now though."

"Is he British? _No_, but that would be _so_ cool!"

"Does he live in America? Duh!"

"I think of… your older brother." I gasp. "Oh my God, that is so cool!"

I giggle and clap excitedly. "Let's see if he can guess Jade now!"

"Um, okay, is she female? Oh my God yeah she is!"

"Is she famous? Well not really."

"Is she animated? No, but that would be so cool!"

"Does she… really exist? Well yeah."

"Does she come from the internet? No. Well, I mean TheSlap but no."

"Does she personally know me? Well yeah she's my best friend!"

"Is she from my family? No."

"Have I ever fallen in love with her? No, ew. No offense Jadey- if you're watching this!" I smile nervously at the camera.

"Is she older than 18? No."

"Does she go to school with me? Yeah! Hollywood Arts yay…!"

"Is she a boy?" I burst out laughing at what I just said. "Oh my _gosh_ that sounds _really_ weird when I say it like that… _No_, no she is _not_ a boy!"

"Does she resemble me? Not really, no."

"Is she big?" I raise an eyebrow. "Like big how? Big like fat- in that case no-, big…" I start giggling before gesturing upwards. "Up here…?"

"I'm just gonna put 'I don't know.'"

"Do I talk to her a lot? Yes of course she's my best friend!"

"Does she make me happy? Well, _sometimes_ but she's mean and vicious so not really."

"Was she once evil? Um, I wouldn't say Jade is _evil_, more like, like really, _really_ mean. So no."

"Do I hate her? No! I love her! Well, not in _that way_ but still!"

"Is she male? Oh my _GOD_ we have been _over_ this she is a_ girl_!"

"Is she a nice person? No. Not really."

"Does she have bad attitude? Well I guess…"

"Is she sexy?" I giggle. "Well not to me but to every guy at school minus Andre and Robbie yeah."

"Is she connected to Chicago? Um, I don't _think_ so."

"Was I at school with her? Yeah!"

"Is she called by her full name? No… Cause her name is Jadelyn."

"Does she get angry easily? Yes."

"I think of… frenemy?! No! My best friend you little wazzbag!" I yell at my computer. "Heehee, sorry."

"Does she have an animal shape? Um, I don't think so but I have no idea what that means."

"Does she do stunts? Well, I mean sometimes if the- yeah I have no idea."

"Is she awesome? _Of course_! She's _Jade_!" I smile like I'm saying, 'DUH!'

"Does she perform? Mmhmm."

"Is she from Rugrats? No."

"Does she live with me? No."

"Has she been a cheerleader? Oh God no." I giggle.

"Is she linked with sports? No."

"Is she linked with… sex? EW! I don't know!"

"Is she a singer? Yeah and she's really good at it!"

"Is she a singer or does she work with a singer as a songwriter, producer, or musician? Well she sings…"

"Is she blonde? No! She has pretty black hair with highlights!""

"Is she an actor? Yeah."

_**(5)**_

"Is she mean? Yeah…"

"I think of… Jade West." My eyes widen. "OH MY GOD SOMEONE'S STALKING JADEY!"

I squeak and turn off the camera.

**~~Victorious~~**

The camera clicks on and I am holding my stuffed owl pillow. _**(6)**_

"Hi! I'm feeling better now because I called Jade and she said it took people from TheSlap and put them on there."

"Ooh! I know! Let's do Robbie!" I gasp before laughing. "Oh my _God_ that sounds _really_ messed up… heehee… Okay, so let's play."

"Is he female? Well, no but according to Jade… I'll just put no hehe…"

"Is he more than 40 years old? _EW_! No. No offense Sikowitz! Heehee…"

"Is he an adult? No."

"Is he real? Well I think so!"

"Is he famous? Well kinda but probably not…"

"Does he come from the internet? Well TheSlap so yeah…"

"Is he a gamer? No, not really."

"Is he a teenager? Yeah, like meeeee!" I yell, giggling.

"Is he famous on TheSlap? Not really, but kinda because he has followers…" _**(7)**_

"Does he have a younger sister? Oh my God yeah he does!" _**(8)**_

"Does he have blue eyes? No… He has really pretty brown eyes… Next question!" I yell the last sentence, blushing at what I just said.

"Is he a singer? He can sing really well so I guess."

"Is he Canadian? No that's Beck, hehe…" _**(9)**_

"Is he a guitar player? Oh my gosh yes!"

"Does he have any siblings? The sister yes…"

"Is he older than seventeen?" I gasp with wide eyes. "Oh my GOD _we're_ seventeen! No."

"Does he have a driver's license? Yep yep yep, he drove me to Karaoke Dokie once when Jade was sick and couldn't take me!"

"Is he brown-haired? Well I guess I mean, I can never tell because it's either _dark_, dark brown, or black I mean, come _on_ Robbie just tell us what your hair color is! Heehee…"

"Does he play the guitar? Uh we already established that…"

"Is he the youngest in his family? No…"

"Is he on L.A.-Talent? No." _**(10)**_

"Is he linked with New York? Not that I know of."

"Was he popular as a solo-artist? No… he never recorded with anybody."

"Is he part of a duo? I guess, cause we're best friends! _Yay_… heehee." I giggle.

"Does he live in California. Oh my GOD yeah he does!"

"I think of 'Brandon Hudson'. Oi no!" _**(11)**_

"Is he a _rap singer_?" I look at my lap. "_Robbie_… a rap singer? Haha, that's so _crazy_…" I giggle for like ten seconds before raising my head to the camera. "No. No he isn't."

"Does he have a famous sibling? No."

"Does he have dark hair? YES! Now _that_ I know."

"Does he work with a band. Ew, no."

"Does he have a Splashface? Not anymore…" _**(12)**_

"Does he work with a partner? Oooh yeah we sang Bad News Songs to our friends and enemies!"

"Is he associated with comedy? Yes! Oh my _God_ Robbie is the funniest guy I've ever met…"

"Is he from Splashface? No." _**(13)**_

_**(14)**_ "Um, is he a girl? NO!"

"Is he older than 18? _No_, I answered that already!"

"Is he real? YES!"

"Is he a member of my family?" I grimace. "EW no! If he was, well then everything we've been doing since 2011 is _bad_…"

"Is he famous? No."

I stop. "H-have you ever… fallen in love with him? Uh…" I sigh. "You guys can keep a secret right? Okay, then yes." _**(15)**_

"Is he in love with you? Uh, I think so but I'm not sure- lemme ask Jadey."

I turn off the camera.

**~~Victorious~~**

_Click._

"Okay so Jade said yes so I'm gonna put yes." I reason.

"Am I currently in a relationship with him? Well _kind_ of I mean we- ugh, I don't know."

"Does he have anything to do with the heart?" I pause, looking down. "Well- yea…"

"Does everyone say that he is in love with you? _All_ the time! Tori and Jade _never_ shut up, and Andre and Beck are _always_ asking me when am I gonna confront Rob."

"Do you like him as more than a friend? Yes…"

"Does he resemble me? Not in anyway I don't think."

"Have you ever told secrets to him? Yeah we share secrets all the time!" I smile, relieved that the 'love questions' are gone.

"…Is he dating someone?"

Oh God the love questions are back.

"N-no…"

"Are you in love with him?" I get mad. "I ALREADY FREAKING SAID THAT I AM LEAVE ME ALONE AKINATOR!"

"Ahem." I apologize, before going to the next question. "Has he ever been in love?"

"If my friends are right, then yes."

"Have you been in a relationship with him? Not really, kinda- I DON'T KNOW!"

"Does he like… shooting guns?" I sigh. "YAY A NON-LOVE-RELATED QUESTION! I mean, no."

Oh my GOD not again.

"Is he hopelessly in love? I guess…?"

"Is he… a magical boy? What the chiz are you talking about girl?! I don't know…"

"I think of… 'the love of your life.'" I pause, looking at the camera.

"Y-yes…" I finally whisper, pressing yes as tears start their way down my face.  
I remember I'm making a video for TheSlap. "Oh my God! Uh… Don't worry guys! I'm just, uh… mad at Akinator because he's so smart bye!"

I click the camera off before sighing.

_Am I really gonna upload this?_

Suddenly a fire starts inside me.

Why not?

_There's so much confusion and anger, why not let a video of me being me be Robbie's slap in the face?_

_Heehee…_

_Not like hurting him though._

I sigh internally, hooking my computer up to my camera and downloading the file.

I go to TheSlap.

I press a simple button, and a word pops up that I know means I'm either screwed or gonna have a long talk with Rob.

_Uploading..._

* * *

_**Okay so this isn't complete because…**_

_**While this was originally just gonna be a one-shot, when my computer got screwed up and reloaded, all Akinator would ask was 'love-related questions.'**_

_**So this happened.**_

_**Yay…**_

_**(1) I have NO idea if he's older or younger because it never says. So I guessed.**_

_**(2) was YouTube on the website but y'know.**_

_**(3) Don't own Twilight.**_

_**(4) Not making fun, trust me (have a relative with problems like that), they do that tho. Make weird noises sometimes when they don't know what words to use.**_

_**(5) Was the one where it asked was she on Victorious.**_

_**(6) Included the owl pillow because I got the same one in 2011 and didn't realize she had it too until a month later. Needless to say I FREAKED out. XD**_

_**(7) I think that was YouTube…**_

_**(8) In "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade" he says he's watching the butterfly for his sister, and by the way he describes her I'm guessing she's younger.**_

_**(9) XD I SWEAR it asked that, and it didn't even know that we were talking about a Victorious character!**_

_**(10) my parody of X-Factor cause it asked that (I think it thought Robbie was Alex in the Alex and Sierra duo XD**_

_**(11) have no idea who he is but I do not own him.**_

_**(12) that was tumblr.**_

_**(13) YouTube.**_

_**(14) My computer reloaded, as I said before, so I had to start over.**_

_**(15) This is Cat's ditzy-ness being brought out for a second. She forgot that Robbie can easily watch her videos on TheSlap and it's not just her followers.**_


End file.
